Abatu
by deathlion0192
Summary: After naruto failed to bring sasuke back. Sakura finds out and tries to kill naruto, but someone else dies, naruto's love of his life. Overpowered!naruto Sharingan!Naruto Rating may change, never know.


**Chapter 1**

Kakashi just arrived at Valley of the end. There were holes everywhere, blood here and there. But one thing that caught his attention was a certain blond laying on the ground seemingly dead. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he made his way over to naruto faster than he thought possible. "Pakkun, see if you can sniff out sasuke's scent," pakkun nodded then proceeded with what he was told. Kakashi put a hand on naruto's face and felt faint warmth, he did the only medical ninjutsu he knew. He could put a hand over naruto's chest and his hands started glowing green. A little bit of color came back to naruto's face, he decided that it'll be enough to get back to konoha. "I can't trace sasuke's scent," kakashi nodded, then saw sasuke's headband and picked it up to put it in his satchel. "Let's go, naruto needs medical attention."

At konoha

Naruto awoken to be greeted by a white ceiling and the sun beaming on his face from the window to his right. He felt sour all over then he remembered what happened, he failed to bring sasuke back, he broke sakura's promise. "Hey naruto, how are you feeling?" Naruto looked over to see Tsunade leaning against the door frame looking at him worryingly, "I feel fine, how is sakura and hinata?" (Naruto and hinata have been dating for a year)"I haven't seen her yet, but i'm sure she'll understand and hinata is very worried for you; she said she'll come visit you when she's done training." Naruto nodded understandingly, since hinata was the heir of the clan she was always busy even if she hated it sometimes. "I've got to get back to work kid, the papers are higher than ever now, ja ne," Tsunade said kind of guiltily that she couldn't stay with naruto longer then disappeared around the corner.

An Hour Later

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling? I've heard what happened and I know you tried everything you could to bring sasuke back," Hinata said worryingly. Naruto was leaning back against a pillow smiling a little, "i'm a little sour but nothing will stop me from bring sasuke back. Even if he hated me, i'll bring him back even if it's the last thing I do, Believe it!" Naruto said with his well known grin plastered on his face, hinata let a tear fall down her cheek and smiled as she saw him wince from forgetting he is still hurting all over. "Naruto-kun, you need to rest before you hurt yourself, then once you're healed you'll bring sasuke back for sure," hinata pulled the blanket over naruto's legs to his hips and kissed him on the forehead and smiled sweetly. "Get some rest, you'll need it to train so you'll be strong enough to get sasuke back" naruto nodded smiling at what hinata said "you're right hinata-chan." "Be right back, i'll go get you some ramen" "RAMEN! You're the best in the world hinata-chan, thank you!" Hinata laughed a little and got up and left to get ramen.

Naruto rested back against the pillow after getting excited about ramen, "NARUTO!" Naruto tensed after hearing sakura yell at him from the door, she closed the door and made her way over to naruto. She was pissed no, she was furious, that naruto didn't bring sasuke back and broke her promise, she was going to kill naruto for what he'd done. Naruto was stunned when sakura punched him in the face sending him to the wall leaving a dent from his head. "Sakura, I tried I really tried!" Naruto said tearing up that sakura blamed his for this. "You demon, how could you let sasuke go?! Did you think you would get attention from the village when sasuke left?!" Sakura yelled at him, she grabbed a kunai from her kunai pouch and ran at naruto aiming for his heart. Time froze, sakura was close to hitting naruto but she ended short because hinata stood in front of naruto arms out to prevent her from getting naruto. Sakura stared wide eyed at her kunai that was lodged into hinata's chest where her heart was, she felt blood cover her hand then something warm on her face. Sakura took a step back, she reached up to find that it was blood on her face. Hinata turned and looked at naruto who was crying his shocked. Hinata walked to naruto and fell on naruto's left shoulder, "thank you for being with me, you are my hero, the love of my life, my everything." Hinata says and coughed up some blood, "stay who you are, get sasuke back, become hokage and be the strongest there is. I'll be watching from up above, don't rush to come after me or i'll send you back down." Hinata breathed her last breath and fell off of naruto's shoulder and slumped to the ground.

Naruto stared at hinata's body on the floor blood around her, he picked hinata still shocked of what happened, and stared at her lifeless face. Every tear he held back for 13 years of his life, he let it out. He cried and sobbed looking at hinata's body, "HINATA! Please don't leave me, please, this can't be happening! You were the only one who loved me for who I truly am!" Naruto said crying, she cradled hinata's lifeless body like a valuable treasure. He heard a stifled sob and looked up to see sakura standing on the ground with her hand over her mouth. He gently put hinata on the bed and looked at sakura who was staring at him still crying, it made him sick to his stomach seeing sakura. He moved quicker than light and stabbed sakura with the kunai she used on hinata, sakura cried out in pain and stared at him like a monster from hell.

"You're a demon after all, hinata was brainwashed by you, I bet yo-" before she could finish naruto ripped her head off and through it at the wall. Kakashi came in seeing if sakura was here since she has been gone for a couple of hours. Kakashi smelt blood coming from the room and rushed in, the sight made him want to vomit his lunch, but didn't. He saw naruto looking over sakura's dead body and missing head, "naruto? What happened here?"

 **Author's Note** **: I know this was short but I'm new to this and I'm kind of busy with work, but hey at least I tried something new! I'll be doing longer chapters like a lot longer but that aside, how was it? Bad? Yeah, I know. I kind of came up with this in like 2 hours, and I was day dreaming. But, in all I'll probably continue, whelp, See ya!**


End file.
